


Study Buddies

by halflinghoney



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: You get annoyed with Hongjoong being hungry at the library, which somehow develops into bringing him home with you to quell his appetite.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Study Buddies

"Are you seriously eating an entire box of cookies right now?" You scoffed with clear judgment of your study partner. You could hear him chewing, even with the distance between you in the book aisle.

Hongjoong's wide eyes met yours before narrowing on you. "Yeah. Since  _ someone _ told me we were going to the library  _ before _ lunch."

You shook your head with a sigh. "I told you in class we needed to check out these books, and THEN we would go to lunch. You have little self-control." You turned back to the row of books.

The crunch of another cookie broke the silence, this time closer as Hongjoong took a bite right next to your ear.

You hissed, "Stop!" and tried to playfully slap his arm, only to miss as he laughed and jumped backwards.

"You'll have to be faster than that," he sneered, shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

That was the last straw. "You know what? How about you go get lunch, forget about our project, and I'll do all the work myself?" You snatched a book from the shelf and turned to stomp away.

His footsteps sauntered after you. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him shoving the box of cookies into his bag, but quickly returned your attention to finding the next book you required.

"That's not as fun," you heard him say once you stopped in a new aisle.

Your curious eyes flickered to him, clearly asking what he meant.

The smile that crept to his lips made your heart race. "Doing it by yourself."

Your eyebrow twitched, wondering if you'd imagined the insinuation his voice held. "Excuse me?"

His smile was, for lack of a better word, angelic. "We're partners," he explained. "Let me show you how serious I am about the  _ project _ ." He paused, wetting his lips with his tongue. Your attention was immediately drawn to them as he continued, "I always work hard for my partners."

You were so distracted by his mouth that it took a second for the words to process. "Hongjoong, are you coming onto me?" You blurted.

A laugh burst from his lips and he immediately put a hand over his mouth to stifle it. "You sure are a blunt one," he said once his amusement was contained. "But yeah, maybe I am."

Your face flushed at this revelation. It wasn't like you had no attraction toward Hongjoong (you'd be crazy if you didn't), but you were more shocked about  _ his _ feelings than anything. You were in two courses together this semester and had briefly talked a couple times before you were made partners. You'd never expected him to have an interest in you, though. You suddenly felt shy, so you tried to change the subject. "...We never discussed where you wanted to go for lunch."

"What've you got to eat at your place? It's nearby, right?" When your eyes found Hongjoong's, his smile darkened.

_ Fuck _ , you thought,  _ is he serious? _ When he didn't back down from his advance, it only took seconds for you to give into that smile. "...I'm sure we could find something."

•••••  
  
The walk to your apartment was rather quiet on your part. Hongjoong was happily chatting about some recent adventures he’d had with a couple of his friends, Seonghwa and San; they were also in the classes you shared with him. The only thing about those two was that you had no interest in them whatsoever.   
  
It was all on Hongjoong, but you could never admit that out loud…   
  
Nevertheless, you smiled politely and nodded along with his stories, honestly just loving the sound of his voice. You would glance at him occasionally only to be blinded by his smile. Whenever it occurred to you where you were going and why, your face would heat up and you had to look away from him. You tried to be confident, to walk with your head high, but the embarrassment was eating away at you.   
  
Hongjoong seemed to notice you were in your own little world. “Sorry, I’m the only one talking,” he murmured, brushing a hand through the fluffy locks of his hair.   
  
You looked at him, clearly apologetic for making him feel bad about talking so much. “It’s okay, really!”   
  
He chuckled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be so nice, you can tell me to shut up whenever you want.”   
  
You stopped in your tracks. At this point, you were only a couple blocks away from your place. “Don’t put yourself down like that! Maybe I like listening to you!” Once the words left your mouth, you felt your face flush again.   
  
Studying your expression, Hongjoong was clearly looking for any indication that you weren’t serious. When you looked away with bashful eyes, he couldn’t contain himself. He slipped a hand into yours and entwined your fingers before raising them to his lips. He gently pressed a kiss to each of your fingers, gazing at you all the while. “That blush looks nice on you,” he said cheekily.   
  
Suddenly, your face felt like it was on fire in comparison to before. How the fuck were you supposed to respond to that? You lifted your other hand to cover your eyes. “I don't understand how you can just say things like that..."   
  
He scrunched his nose cutely as he started to laugh. You were lucky enough to have seen it as you peeked through your fingers. "It's mostly because I finally get to spend time with the cute girl from class," he cooed, his lips resting against your hand. He kept his eyes keen on yours.   
  
You stared at him as your hand slowly fell away from your face. The silence between you dragged on until you finally gave in. You turned and yanked his arm to make him follow you home. His footsteps fell into step with your rushed pace. After reaching your apartment on the third floor, you let go of his hand to unlock the door.   
  
As soon as you were both inside and the door was locked again, you dropped your bag and took a step toward Hongjoong. But then...you hesitated. You couldn’t just pounce on him like you intended. What if you were way more attracted to him than he was for you? “Are you still hungry?” You ended up asking.   
  
Hongjoong set his bag down beside yours. He gave you a sweet smile. “Let’s work up an appetite.”   
  
•••••   
  
“You’re clamping down on my fingers so hard that I can barely move my hand. Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside this tight, little pussy.”   
  
Well,  _ this _ escalated quickly.   


Hearing those words made your body react even more. You were laying naked in front of Hongjoong on your bed with your hands gripping the pillow under your head. You promised you wouldn’t move them unless you were told. He was three fingers deep in your pussy, soaked with lust.   
  
Hongjoong sat cross-legged, your legs draped over his and wrapping around his waist more and more as he pleasured you. His cock would twitch on occasion, desperately wanting relief, but he kept himself in check as he focused on you. He smacked your thigh, urging you to spread your legs wider. “Relax, or else I’ll stop.”   
  
You whimpered and did as he said. You inhaled deeply, trying not to squeeze down on his fingers anymore. It was difficult when he would tease your clit with the thumb on his other hand. For some reason, being on display in front of him of all people was turning you on more than ever before. All you wanted to do was hide how much you were enjoying this because you were sure it was written all over your face. You turned your head towards your arm, shielding the sinful expression.   
  
As soon as Hongjoong noticed, he curled his fingers upward and found your sweet spot to rub mercilessly. “You better show me that beautiful face,” he demanded. “I want to see all of you.”   
  
His words sent flames of arousal throughout your body, and you spiraled quite abruptly. Your eyes rolled back while you rode through the orgasm that snuck up on you.   
  
“Did that feel good?” Hongjoong asked, pulling his fingers out to suck your juices off of them.   
  
You peeked at him and nodded.   
  
He let out a laugh, his devilish smile making your heart pound hard in your chest. “Put your arms behind your back,” he instructed, “because the next time you come, I’m not missing the look on your face.”   
  
You nodded again, slowly lifting your back to slide your arms under. You clamped your eyes shut for a few seconds, regaining what little composure you could, before you steadily met his gaze.

Dark eyes bore into yours as he tore open a condom. He spared a glance to slide it on before returning his attention to you. “Do you want me?” His voice dropped, sultry and dangerous.   
  
“Of course, you tease!” You couldn’t stop yourself from whining. You should have thought that through.

  
“Ahh, so I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer?” Scooting forward to kneel before you, Hongjoong rubbed the tip of his dick against your clit in the most mocking manner.   
  
You sighed in frustration. It felt so good, but the mindless words started pouring from your mouth. “At this point, does it even matter what I say or what I want? You’re just going to do as you pleas--”   
  
Hongjoong thrust into you with less ease than you would think, having just had three fingers stretching you. He didn’t stop until he was hilt-deep to pause and playfully glare at you. “How could you say that? This is what you wanted, right? For me to stop teasing and fuck you seriously?” He pulled his hips back and pounded in.   
  
Your back arched away from your arms, but you kept them in place. He was filling you so nicely that you were quivering around him. “You’re an ass,” you murmured with a pout.   
  
“I must be since I’m  _ so selfish _ .” He sat up a bit more, finally tearing his gaze away from yours. His eyes were now glued to where your bodies met; a fascination in them as he rammed himself into you, yet slowly drew back. “Your pretty pussy hates when I try to pull out. I love the way it sucks me back in.”   
  
Soft moans traveled from your mouth to his ears. “That’s because...the cute guy from class has an amazing cock…”   
  
Those seemed to be magic words. Moving his hands to cage you in, Hongjoong hovered over you and captured your lips with his. He began to thrust within you at a steady pace, groaning against the kiss.   
  
You couldn’t stop your disobedience as you brought your arms up to cup his cheeks and continued kissing him fervidly.   
  
Your touch sent him over the edge of control. He kept supporting himself with one arm while the other went down to guide your leg further up his hip. He held onto the back of your thigh, thrusting in even deeper.   
  
You gasped, though it was swallowed by his mouth. All you could think was that he _ really was _ amazing. “F-Fuck,” you whimpered against his lips. “Hongjoong--” Tears stung at your eyes.   
  
He suddenly parted from your lips, looking down at you with concern. Yes, he was a tease, but a very  _ caring _ tease. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, noting your tears in a panic.   
  
You shook your head, rotating your hips against his. “Don’t stop, I’m gonna come!” You reached up to grab his shoulders, yanking him back down. “Please, I’m so close…”   
  
Hongjoong clenched his jaw, reaching down to get a good grasp on your other thigh. He lifted your legs and pinned you down, pumping so deeply and frantically that you could hardly breathe. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he soothed. His voice was  _ much more _ gentle than his actions.   
  
The closer you got, the tighter you became, and by the time your body erupted in bliss you were squeezing him so tightly that he couldn’t move. You cried out his name, digging your nails into his flesh.   
  
“Good fucking  _ lord _ ,” he cursed, his hips stilling as he came with you. You were so hot and tight, he felt like he was melting into oblivion.   
  
You were left panting with tears streaming down your face. It was a relief when Hongjoong’s grasp on your legs eased and he carefully pulled out. You heard him hiss quietly as he removed the condom, making you absently motion beside the bed to a little trash can.   
  
Once he had disposed of the condom, Hongjoong climbed back into bed and cuddled up to you. He wiped your tears with his thumb before resting his chin on your shoulder.   
  
Your were teetering between sleep and consciousness until you heard a faint hum start beside you. You enjoyed the melody for a while; it brought a smile to your lips. You finally opened your eyes, tilting your head in his direction.    
  
Hongjoong was staring at you with such a smitten gaze, a grin appearing when you looked at him.   
  
“Are you hungrier now?” You asked.   
  
He snorted in amusement. Sitting up, he cradled the back of your neck and brought you into a sweeter kiss than you had experienced until now. After a few moments, he pulled away and answered, “I could eat.”   
  
“Let me make you something, then,” you said, attempting to sit up.   
  
“How about we order take-out instead? My treat,” he offered, nuzzling into your neck. He nipped at your collarbone. “That way we can stay like this a little longer.”   
  
Your face felt hot again. “Okay...grab your phone and we’ll find something to order.”   
  
Hongjoong promptly fetched his phone from his jeans pocket and laid back on the bed. You crawled to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. “What sounds good?” He asked.   
  
You pressed a kiss to his chest. “Anything you want.”   
  
“Hmm...I might have to go for seconds of  _ you _ .” The words left his mouth and you immediately poked his side repeatedly, making him laugh way too hard. “Alright, alright, FINE! I’ll find something else…” He started scrolling through his phone again.   
  
You rested your head against him again. “Seconds sounds nice, though…”   
  
Your gaze met his and you smiled at each other. The desire mirrored in your eyes meant one thing: The project was long forgotten. Hunger won.


End file.
